


With All That I Am

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Since that day I promised that I’ll be the one to guard you and keep your smile forever.





	With All That I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing and I admit that this whole thing is cliche. TToTT  
> I just want to try writing them in a Bodyguard!AU and came up with this fic. Please drop some comments and let me know on how to improve with my writing! Thank you!

“Good morning Prince,” Hwang Minhyun greeted as he held the door open for the Crown Prince of South Korea, Kim Jaehwan. Jaehwan made his way out of his room and nodded his head as a greeting before he passed the doorway. Minhyun closed the door behind him and followed the man.

 

“Are you accompanying me to the campus again?” Jaehwan asked.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“We’ve talked about this countless of times, you really don’t need to guard me all the time. I know that you don’t have classes today, you can just take a day off.”

 

“And I’ve always said to you, this is part of my job.” Minhyun replied with a smile.

 

"I can take care of myself. Besides, up until now there hasn't been any attacks! I doubt I am in any danger." Jaehwan continued to reason as he turned to look at him.

 

Minhyun grinned, "That only means I am doing my job right."

 

Jaehwan heaved a sigh before turning his head away from him and speeding his pace. Minhyun chuckled silently. It has already been years since Minhyun was hired by the Royal Family to take care of the Prince. The reason being that there was a lot of attempts to end the Prince’s life as the day for his coronation gets near and so the need for a personal bodyguard was deemed necessary by the Queen. Minhyun’s family worked for the Royal Family for centuries and his father didn’t hesitate to nominate his son for the position.

 

"You do understand your family’s concern, right?" Minhyun spoke as he came to walk beside Jaehwan.

 

"Yes, I am grateful that they worry about me, but I wish,” Jaehwan paused, “that you rest for a while? Nothing will happen to me."

 

“It is my responsibility to keep you safe, and I plan to fulfill it with all that I can until I die. Or is it that you are not satisfied with me anymore?” Minhyun questioned.

 

Jaehwan peeked at him before noticing that he was staring at him intently. Blushing, he quickly looked away and hurried his pace once again. "You just don't understand." Jaehwan blurted out.

 

The truth was he is in love with Minhyun. Since Minhyun became his bodyguard he was with him every time of the day and they became friends so naturally. A lot of people noticed that they have some differences, but they just embraced each other’s personalities and grew closer with each passing day. They become each other’s confidante. Jaehwan was so happy that Minhyun came into his life.

 

He sincerely wanted to tell Minhyun his feelings but he’s afraid that Minhyun only see him as someone that he has a duty to protect.

 

“I want to remind you though,” Jaehwan spoke as he was entering the car. “You owe me 2000 Won as you called me Prince earlier this morning.”

 

Minhyun laughed before replying, “I’ll pay it later you brat.”

 

\--------

 

“Good afternoon Minhyun!” Seongwoo greeted as he swung his arm around Minhyun’s shoulder.

 

Minhyun hummed in reply.

 

“Are you on your way to the field? Both of our lover boys will be playing.”

 

Minhyun sighed at this. “Yes, I am going, and I told you that Jaehwan and I are just friends.”

 

“Right, tell that to someone who’ll believe. Anyways, let’s hurry. Daniel will be mad if I arrive there late.”

 

They head to the field as there will be a practice game between their university and Seoul University. Many students gathered around the field for the soccer game as it is expected to be a great match between the two teams. However, it can’t be denied that a huge part of the people gathered are there to support their university’s ace players; Kim Jaehwan and Kang Daniel.

 

As they reached the field, Minhyun’s eyes searched for Jaehwan but he didn’t like what he saw. Jaehwan is with some guy and they were laughing about something the guy said. Minhyun was slightly concerned about his flirtatious moves but he was alarmed as he sensed something strange about him. “I’ll just speak with Jaehwan” Minhyun informed Seongwoo as he quickly walked towards Jaehwan.

 

“Jaehwan, can I speak to you for a moment?”

 

Jaehwan’s laugh died down as he saw Minhyun, but he suddenly looked at him with concern as he saw that Minhyun was eyeing the other student carefully, "Minhyun-hyung, this is Minjae, he is one of the new guys in our class."

 

“Oh! Aren’t you the famous Hwang Minhyun of the film department? Nice to meet you! I’ve heard a lot of great things about you.” Minjae said as he extended his hand out.

 

Minhyun shook his hand and smiled, “Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I would like to talk to Jaehwan if you don’t mind.”

 

Minjae smiled back, "It's alright. I need to go the benches now anyways” he turned to look at Jaehwan, “See you later!"

 

"Sure!" Jaehwan replied as he waved.

 

They watched Minjae greet some other students on his way out then Minhyun faced Jaehwan’s questioning eyes. "You don't have to worry about him, hyung. He seems to be a nice kid.”

 

"It’s just that I sense something different about him. I want you to be careful." Minhyun explained.

 

Jaehwan continued to look at Minhyun with questioning eyes but he turned his head towards the coach as the team was already called for their attention. “I understand, hyung. I’ll be going now.”

 

“Alright, good luck!”

 

“Thank you, hyung!” He said to Minhyun and jogged his way to the team.

 

Minhyun then went to the benches, he immediately spotted Seongwoo and made his way to him.

 

“You hurriedly went to Jaehwan because he was chummy with some guy, right? You were jealous, right?” Seongwoo teased.

 

“No, I was only concerned because there is something different with that guy.”

 

“You aren’t fooling nobody Minhyun. Set aside your duties and admit your feelings for Jaehwan already.”

 

“And ruin our relationship?” Minhyun questioned, “I would rather not confess if it means that I’ll always stay by his side.”

 

“Besides, Jaehwan doesn’t see me that way.” He continued. Jaehwan may see him as a great friend but he is certain that Jaehwan doesn’t return his feelings as evidenced by their conversation yesterday. He was extremely curious on why Jaehwan most of the time insisted that he doesn’t need to be guarded anymore. He wonders if Jaehwan no longer want him in his life, and that thought extremely hurt him.

 

The students loudly cheered as the game was starting, diverting the attention of the two men to the match. They then attentively watched the game. Cheering loudly whenever their team score a point. As the game went on, both teams were tired, but they seemed to be fueling with energy as the crowd encouraged them on.

 

The game had ended, and their university’s team was victorious. Students cheered loudly for their win. Seongwoo stood up and clapped as he called out his congratulations to Daniel. Daniel waved back at him excitedly, but he was suddenly carried away by the other boys. Minhyun and Seongwoo laughed seeing the commotion. Minhyun then scanned the crowd to find Jaehwan near the bench. He wiped his forehead with a towel before noticing Minhyun’s eyes on him. He smiled and waved and Minhyun softly blushed as he smiled back. Jaehwan’s teammates caught up to him and pulled him into the celebration. Minhyun saw how he was also carried away by them and he swears he can hear Jaehwan’s laugh meters away.

 

\--------

 

The next day, a lot of students are congratulating the players of the soccer team whenever they saw them, and Jaehwan was not an exception.

 

"Jaehwan-sunbae! It was a great game yesterday! You were really awesome!"

 

He quickly looked back to see his fan girls calling and approaching.  They started to gather around him and showered him with unnecessary attention. Trapped inside a horde of people, he can’t find a way to escape until he felt a hand pull him away. Jaehwan looked around and found himself smiling to see his face.

 

"Jaehwan! Our teacher is looking for you." Minhyun said. He then quickly took Jaehwan’s hand and started to run away.

 

They have run some meters away, but some insistent fan girls are still following them. He quickens his pace and Jaehwan followed him without hesitation. They ran until Minhyun turned a corner and carefully pinned Jaehwan between his arms. He watched as the group of girls passed right through them without noticing.

 

"They're gone." Minhyun whispered and then looked to see Jaehwan staring up at him.

 

Jaehwan couldn't keep his heart from pounding loudly as he found himself in a compromising situation, he was inches away from Minhyun’s body. He could feel him shield him with his warmth and his strong arms. He just wished that he wouldn't notice how red his face must have turned. Fortunately, Minhyun was too distracted with his own heart beat pounding against his chest as he took Jaehwan in. He couldn't resist the look of innocence glowing in Jaehwan’s eyes, his fluffy cheeks and how his soft lips are taunting him. Before he could do something, he would regret, Minhyun quickly pushed away.

 

“Let’s take a rest for a while.” Minhyun managed to speak, trying hard to calm his heart down. Jaehwan only nodded his head in agreement, his brain had stopped working from all the things that went down. They proceeded to take a seat at a nearby bench shaded by a big tree.

 

They are enveloped in a comfortable silence for a while when Minhyun decided to break it, "This is rare."

 

Jaehwan looked at him with confusion, "What is?"

 

"Just the two of us hanging out together at University." Minhyun softly spoke.

 

Jaehwan saw the sadness in Minhyun’s eyes and his heart hurt. He knows it was his fault for creating that unnecessary gap.

 

"I am sorry." Jaehwan apologized realizing how much he had hurt him unintentionally.

 

Minhyun gazed at Jaehwan’s eyes and saw how guilty he was. He gently raised his fingers to caress his face, wanting to erase that sad look. He chuckled. "It isn't your fault."

 

Jaehwan could feel his touch warm his skin as his heart skipped a beat.

 

"Minhyun I lo-" Jaehwan found his lips mouth out the words but they were interrupted by a voice.

 

"Jaehwan-hyung!" Jinyoung called as he ran up to them, followed by Daehwi, Guanlin, Jihoon and Woojin.

 

Jaehwan felt his heart sink in disappointment as he watched them approach. "We were looking for you everywhere! You promised us you’ll buy us lunch--- Wait. Did we interrupt something?" Daehwi asked.

 

“Seeing the look on Jaehwan-hyung’s face it’s obvious we did interrupt something.” Woojin jokingly replied.

 

Minhyun laughed at their antics, “It was nothing. I will be on my way to my class anyway. Have fun with your lunch!” He kindly said to everyone and then waved goodbye.

 

“Were you just on the verge of confessing? Finally, after millions of years?” Jihoon questioned.

 

“I was! And then you guys decided to just show up and ruin the mood!” Jaehwan pouted.

 

“And now it will take him another million years to confess again.” Guanlin joked and the whole group laughed. “For now, just treat us for a job well done in yesterday’s game!”

 

The group then cheered and dragged Jaehwan to their chosen restaurant.

 

\--------

 

It was a fine afternoon when Jaehwan found himself standing alone by the university’s gate wondering where Minhyun was. They always head home together but Minhyun was nowhere to be seen. Minhyun would usually message him if he’ll be late, Jaehwan thinks as he started to wander around the school grounds wondering where he might be.

 

Jaehwan let his legs guide him near the park and there was where he spotted him some feet away. He was about to call out his name when he noticed that he wasn't alone. He saw Minhyun speaking with Minjae, and by the look on Minjae’s face he knew that this wasn't any friendly conversation. Jaehwan quickly stepped forward with the intention of stopping them but Minhyun caught his presence and finished the talk.

 

"Minjae? Are you alright?" Jaehwan called as he ran toward him but was stopped by Minhyun’s hold on his arm.

 

Minhyun pulled Jaehwan with him, as he started walking away. "You don't have to worry about him. He is fine. Let’s go home."

 

Jaehwan frowned as he tried pulling away from him but his hold on him today was somehow stronger than usual.  They were already in the car when Minhyun decided to let go.

 

"What was that? Hyung, I listened to you to be wary about Minjae, but he is just a nice normal guy! He wasn’t doing anything. He isn't my enemy." Jaehwan spoke, confused with his attitude towards his colleague.

 

"I was just giving him a warning. That is all." Minhyun replied but that wasn't good enough for Jaehwan.

 

"Warning him about what?" Jaehwan asked seriously. "Tell me what you said to him. I want to know what he has done wrong."

 

"It is not important."

 

Jaehwan felt hurt. "I am your Master, you work for me and I demand an answer." Jaehwan blurted those words out without thinking. As soon as it came out he clamped his mouth shut in guilt.

 

Minhyun suddenly found his heart sink. His fear had been confirmed. All along he thought he at least saw him as a great friend. Why would it be any different, after all he was hired as his bodyguard. Was it selfish of him to ask for more?

 

"Minhyun-hyung, I'm so sorry." Jaehwan apologized in remorse to what he had said. "I didn't mean what I said. I was just hurt because-"

 

Minhyun interrupted. "It was rude of me Sire. I should obey your orders without any complaints. I apologize for my impoliteness."

 

"No!" Jaehwan found himself hurting as he saw that Minhyun looked at him with cold eyes. "Don't say those words! Don't apologize." Jaehwan urged.

 

"I warned Minjae-"

 

"I don't need to know anymore!"

 

"I warned him that he should not hurt you in any way or he would have to deal with the consequences. That was all I said Sire." Minhyun finished his sentence calmly.

 

"Hyung," Jaehwan called out but Minhyun didn’t respond. He felt him slip away.

 

\--------

 

Jaehwan couldn’t forget what happened. It’s been days and Minhyun still approach him as if he was already the King or something. Jaehwan wanted to make things right, but it seemed that Minhyun have no plans in reconciling.

 

His thoughts were suddenly broken when he heard his name being called.

 

"Hey Jaehwan!" Minjae greeted enthusiastically. "You don’t look so well, are you alright?"

 

"I’m fine, just a bit under the weather I guess." Jaehwan answered back trying to sound a bit more cheerful.

 

"Well I know this is last minute, but our music professor just informed me that we have to practice this afternoon." Minjae explained.

 

"Oh. You mean for the cultural festival?"

 

"Yes. He fully stressed that he would kill us if we don't perform to our fullest potential."

 

Jaehwan giggled. "Where will we practice?"

 

"At the Music Room in our old building!”

 

“Alright, I’ll be there.”

 

“Great! I must go now, I still have some classes. See you later!" Minjae replied as he then hurriedly went out to his class and Jaehwan waved goodbye.

 

\--------

 

Jaehwan quickly ran that afternoon to go to the Music Room, he was running late, and he knows that the professor hated tardiness. He entered the room which was dimly lightened and saw Minjae sitting.

 

"Hello." He greeted as he started heading towards him.

 

Minjae looked up with a smile. "Good you are here."

 

"Where’s Professor Han?" Jaehwan asked as he glanced in his clock. He was sure that he would be here by now.

 

"Oh no. I just made that excuse, for us to be all alone" Minjae replied as he looked at Jaehwan with menacing eyes.

 

Jaehwan immediately felt that there was something wrong and he quickly rushed to the door but Minjae beat him to it.

 

"Minhyun-hyung warned me about you! I should have followed him!" Jaehwan spoke as he took steps to increase the distance between him and Minjae

 

Minjae laughed. "He is very observant! Too bad it seems you had a fight with him, but I am touched. You really must like me to defend me that willingly!"

 

Jaehwan shook his head feeling more remorseful. “What do you want?!”

 

“Nothing too complicated, I want you to come with me.”

 

“Who said I’ll be coming to you so willingly?”

 

“I know you’re a feisty one.” Minjae laughed, “I just have to use force then.” Minjae then took a gun from his pockets and pointed it straight at Jaehwan.

 

Jaehwan was already used to people pointing guns towards him, but it doesn’t diminish the fear for his life. He closed his eyes in dread of what to come.

 

He suddenly heard the door burst open and the thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Minjae being punched towards the ground and subsequently dropping his gun. Minhyun then went to Jaehwan. “Are you alright?", he asked.

 

“Yes, he didn’t manage to hurt me.”

 

“Good, let’s get you home." Minhyun spoke.

 

"Watch out!"

 

Suddenly Jaehwan turned Minhyun around and Minhyun saw the man fire his gun. He felt Jaehwan’s body receive the impact as he fell limp into his arms. His eyes widen in shock as he gently laid him down. Minjae then quickly ran away out of the building. Minhyun panicked as he saw the blood stain his clothes. Minhyun quickly tore his shirt and began bandaging the wound as he tried to stop the blood from flowing out.

 

"Are you insane?! What were you thinking!" Minhyun demanded as he tied the cloth.

 

"I don't want you to get hurt."

 

"It is my job as your bodyguard to defend you!”

 

"And it is my job as your friend to protect you." Jaehwan spoke with a weak smile.

 

Minhyun felt guilty, he shouldn't have never doubted their friendship. Minhyun was angry at himself for letting such a thing to happen and Jaehwan felt it. He slowly caressed Minhyun’s face gently.

 

"Stop worrying so much about me. I also want to take care of the person I love." He confessed.

 

Minhyun found himself blushing and staring at him in disbelief. Jaehwan lightly chuckled, "Yes, I love you."

 

Minhyun managed to tighten the cloth securely over his wound. His eyes suddenly glowed towards his confession. "Then you better don’t die on me now, hold on tight.”

 

Minhyun carefully picked Jaehwan up in his arms and ran towards the nearby hospital. There, the doctors treated Jaehwan’s wound, while Minhyun was busy making some phone calls to the police and making sure that Minjae will be responsible for the whole chaos. It was a relief that Minjae was immediately caught by the university’s guard.

 

The Royal Family immediately went to the hospital as soon as they heard the news. The Queen thanked Minhyun for his great job and quickly headed inside the room to see Jaehwan.

 

The Queen found Jaehwan sitting on the edge of the bed, looking outside the window at the night sky. He gave his son a hug as Jaehwan assured her that he was alright.

 

"It was a good thing that I chose Minhyun as your bodyguard." The Queen said.

 

"About that mother." Jaehwan started. "I have been thinking. Would you fire him?"

 

"Fire him?!" The Queen exclaimed, incredibly confused at the sudden question. "Didn't he just save your life?"

 

"I am eternally grateful for him for all the things he has done for me, I just think that it is time to let him go, to let him have a normal life." Jaehwan explained.

 

He was thinking of it for a while. Jaehwan wanted him to live a normal life of a student his age. Minhyun has sacrificed a lot as his bodyguard. He also got hurt multiple times in protecting him and Jaehwan doesn’t want that to continue. He wishes for Minhyun to be safe, pursue what his heart wants, and achieve all his dreams without the restriction of his job. He thinks it’s time to give up his selfishness of wanting Minhyun close.

 

The Queen smiled at his son. "If that’s what you want, I’ll do it.”

 

A doctor then walked in and greeted her. They briefly talked before they headed outside. Jaehwan then heard a knock on the door and saw Minhyun walk in silently. Jaehwan watched him stand before him and glance at his bandaged wound.

 

"Don't worry. It'll heal fast." Jaehwan assured him. Minhyun simply nodded his head. Jaehwan then decided to ask the question Minhyun’s been avoiding answering for ages, “Hyung, why did you take this job?"

 

Minhyun gently smiled, deciding it’s time to tell him. He recalled the day he decided he’ll protect Jaehwan with his whole life, “The day I was called into the palace to be evaluated as your potential bodyguard, I was actually forced into coming. I honestly don’t want the job in the beginning. It will be another burden in my life.” Minhyun paused, looking at Jaehwan straight into his eyes. “I was walking in the palace’s enormous hallway when I suddenly heard a voice. He was singing one of my favorite songs, and he has this very soothing voice I swear I can listen to forever.”

 

“I instantly followed that voice, and that’s where I really first saw you.” Jaehwan continued to stare at Minhyun. He cannot believe what he is hearing right now.

 

"I silently watched you sing, I knew at that moment that I was in love."

 

Jaehwan blushed to hear those words as his heart began to pound. “Wanting to be close to you, I did my best for me to be accepted for the job. Since that day I promised that I’ll be the one to guard you and keep your smile forever.” Minhyun then slowly stepped forward and gently cupped his face. Jaehwan’s cheeks managed to turn redder as he saw how close he was from him.

 

"Hyung, I actually want to tell you are fired as my bodyguard." Jaehwan teased.

 

Minhyun chuckled, then leaned forward to rest his forehead against his. Jaehwan’s body trembled to feel his breath caress his skin.

 

"I want you to become my boyfriend instead." Jaehwan confessed.

 

"Is that a command?"

 

Jaehwan laughed. "Yes."

 

Minhyun genuinely smiled, "I will gladly oblige."

 

He then closed the gap between them as their lips met for a passionate kiss.


End file.
